Saving her
by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: Tragedy struck Marshall that day. He blames himself for not being able to stop what happened, and believes if he had tried harder she'd still be here. Can he bring her back with the help of his pink haired friend, or will she be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

"It wasn't raining until I got home and told him the news. The water was hitting my hair and getting it wet. "Why did you do it Marshall," he asked. He had asked me this a few times. The words were stinging again and again with each time he said it. "She was our friend! She was our friend and you killed her!" He punched me hard in the jaw. I fell to the muddy ground but I didn't move.  
"Your wife! The mother of your child that is in that room upstairs right now!" He sat on top of my stomach punched me again and again.  
With every punch I could taste more of my blood. "She wasn't just some demon, Lee!" He hit me again. He gripped my shirt pulling his fist back. I could see that his knuckles were coated with my blood.  
"She was Fionna," he told me letting the tears fall down his cheeks. I looked up at him through the tears and rain that blurred my vision. He grabbed Fionna's sword that laid next to him. He pressed the tip of the blade to my chest over my heart. His hands trembled as he closed his eyes. "Do it," I told him. His eyes shot open.  
"Kill me," I choked out. "I deserve it," I told him. He stayed quietly trying not to let the blade shake too much in his hand. "I let her go on the mission. I tried to break free from that thing as I watched it possess her. I watched it eat ever ounce of her soul until she was gone. I couldn't break free and I couldn't get it out of her in time. It's my fault." He let his hand lay the blade on my chest. "I sent her on the mission," he told me. "I knew the dangers and I let her go," he said. "That should've been me. I should have been the one who that thing grabbed. It should have grabbed me. It should have possessed me. It should have tortured me! Maybe she would have escaped. Maybe I could have fought it. Maybe Iris would still have a mother," I said growling at myself. I grabbed the blade positioning it over my heart. "Kill me. I want to be with her." "Marshall..." "Don't look at me like I'm pathetic for wanting to be with her, like I'm weak. I need her. I want her, Gumball. Kill me. I've never wanted to die this badly."  
I looked up into his eyes. "Please," I begged. He got off of me.  
"Get up," he told me. "I don't want to get up." "Lee,  
please get up. For Iris. She needs you." I stood but my knees were ready to collapse back to the ground. "What am I supposed to tell her, Gumball? Am I supposed to lie and say she went away? What am I supposed to tell her? What the hell do you tell a six year old when she asks you where her dead mother is?" "Just say what feels right," he told me walking me inside. I heard Iris run through the hall to see me. I saw her black hair and blonde bangs first. She let her fangs smile as she floated to hug me. "Daddy! Why are you all wet," she asked cocking her head to the side to look at me. "It's raining," Gumball said sweetly to her. She stepped back.  
"Oh...where's mommy? She said we were gonna fight when she got back." I was frozen. Gumball looked at me putting a hand on on my back. I looked at him before smiling at her. "Mommy can't come home, she's on a very important mission," I told her. "Mommy is gonna go fight the bad guys," she asked. "Y-Yeah," I told her in a shaky whisper. "Mommy is so cool. I wanna be an adventurer just like her!" Every part of me felt broken, and I wanted nothing more than to lock her away so that nothing could hurt her. But if I did that I knew it would only make her hate me even more when she found out the truth. Gumball went over to the desk handing me Fionna's hat that always hid her blonde hair when she was younger.  
Fionna stopped wearing it when we got married. I told her I loved seeing her long blonde hair. I got down on one knee so that I was face to face with Iris. I placed it on her head. "Every adventurer needs their hat," I told her. She smiled a big smile letting me see her fangs. Her red eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Thanks daddy!" She began to run and fly around the house. I looked at my pink haired friend who had helped me through some of it. "Don't worry about anything. I can arrange the funeral and get someone to watch her for you. I'm here for you, Lee. I'm not going anywhere," he said. I hugged him tight. "Thank you," I told him. "Lee?" "Yeah," I asked as I pulled from his embrace.  
"I'm only going to say this once. If you hurt yourself, Fionna will never forgive you for leaving Iris alone. Iris will be an orphan and she doesn't need that. She already lost one parent, she can't lose another. She needs you, so everything you said outside stays out of mind. Take care of her." "Is there any chance you could find a way for her to come back? You're good at that science crap, is there any way you could get her back to me? Can't you clone her?  
Give her all the memories she used to have? Can you revive her or something?" "Maybe, I would need her DNA and a lot of other things I don't have. This would call for traveling. Even if I clone her or revive her there is a chance she wont remember a lot of things. Are you sure you want that? Are you up for it," he asked.  
"For Fionna? I'd do anything," I told him. "Alright," he said. "I'll call Cake to come and babysit Iris," I told him.  
He nodded. "We leave in the morning. Don't worry, Lee. We will get her back," he said giving me a small smile. He walked off getting onto his Swan and flying off to his castle. I held Fionna's sword before clutching it tight in my hands. "Fionna, I'm so sorry I couldn't break free and save you in time, but I swear to you I will do anything and everything I can to get you back. Cake is going to take care of Iris for a while till me and Gumball can get everything we need. I love you...and I wont stop until you are back in my arms again. That's a promise, Fi," I said. I knew she couldn't hear me, but a part of me wanted to believe she could.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the middle of the forest. I was in the darker parts, but I wasn't scared. I looked around seeing long blonde hair that caught my eye. "Fionna," I said trying to get her attention. She was at a small pond looking into the water. I smiled seeing her in a glittery blue long sleeved dress that hugged her curves and cut off mid thigh. I walked towards her seeing that she was staring at two fish swimming around in circles and rubbing against each other with smiles on their faces. I tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, beautiful," I said softly. She giggled. "You think I'm beautiful,"she asked. "Of course I do," I told her moving her hair out of the way and placing small kisses down her shoulder. "What was it you said on our wedding day," she asked. "I said I'd love you forever." "Forever," she asked. "That's how long I have." She turned to me letting me see her black dead eyes. Her teeth were all sharpened and she was smiling a wicked smile. "Fionna," I asked. "Do you still think I'm beautiful," she asked in a colder more demonic voice. I backed up. "Get out of her," I told him. "Something bothering you?" "You are not my Fionna. You had better leave her body or else I swear I will end you," I growled. "Aww, Marshall...do you not like me like this," she asked beginning to float the wind was strong and blowing her hair around. I flew up to face her. "What's wrong Marshall? I thought you said you'd love me forever," she laughed. "Get out of her, now!" "Or what? I'm in here. You can't hurt me without hurting her, you know that!" "I'll force you out," I growled. "I'd love to see you try." I grabbed her neck sinking my fangs into her and drinking. She let out a scream she began to sound more and more like her old self. "Marshall, stop, you're hurting me," she said in a weak voice. I pulled from her. "Fionna?" "Yes," she said softly. "Oh thank glob you're okay," I said pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I had to get that thing out of you." "I know, Marshall, I know you'd never hurt me," she said. She let her head rest on my shoulder before I felt a sharp pain in the left side of my chest. I pulled from her to see a blood spot getting bigger over my heart. I let my knees drop to the ground. "I never said I wouldn't hurt you," she said as she smiled that horrible smile. A shadow looking demon came out of her. She looked around before seeing me. "Marshall!" "Fionna," I breathed. "You'll never get her back Marshall Lee, she's mine now," it said wrapping his arms around her. "I'll save her...and I'll kill you too. You aren't taking her from me, and you sure as hell aren't taking her from Iris. Fionna, I'm going to get you out of this mess, I promise." "Marshall, you don't understand," she said. "Whatever it is I'll fix it. I swear," I said. My eyes got heavy. "There's something I didn't tell you," she said. "Huh?" "Yes, go ahead Fionna, tell the pathetic boy what you did." She looked upset. I could feel myself waking up. "What is it? Whatever you did, whatever it is doesn't matter, we can work it out when you're back to your normal self." "Marshall," she said looking at me with her sad blue eyes. "Marshall!" "Fionna," I said quickly sitting up as my eyes snapped open. I saw Gumball standing next to me. "Marshall," he said again. "Why did you wake me," I asked growling at him. "You told me to, we're supposed to be getting everything we need, remember?" "Oh..right, sorry," I said. I stood up and pulled off my pajamas before pulling on my jeans and sneakers. I walked downstairs seeing Cake waiting at the last step. She didn't show any emotion when I looked at her. "Did Gumball tell you," I asked her. She looked at me as her face grew serious. "Bring her back," she said sternly. I nodded. Cake always hated me for ending up with Fionna. She never told me she hated me, but she didn't need to with the things she said and the look she always gave me. She always looked ready to stake me. "Thanks for coming to care for Iris while we're away." She didn't speak. She never really speaks to me, she usually just glares at me unless Fionna is around. It always seemed like no matter what I did I was always the scum of Aaa in her eyes. I was just someone who wasn't worth her time. I tried not to let it bother me, but it always got to me. "Cakie!" Cake's head turned to Iris who was standing in the doorway. "Hey there baby, why ain't you in bed?" "I smelled that you were here," she smiled running to her and hugging her. Cake smiled wrapping her arms around her. She could never hate Iris though. Maybe it was because she was part of Fionna. "Iris," I said. She turned to me. "Aunt Cake is going to watch you for a while till Gumball and daddy get back from their trip." "Are you guys going to get Mommy," she asked. Cake looked at me as if she had heard the worst thing in her life. "I want mommy home, is she coming back soon?" "I don't know yet, Sweetie," I said softly giving her a small smile. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll be in there in a minute to tell you a story," Cake smiled. Iris nodded and she walked off. Cake turned to me. "Something like this would have never happened if she was with Flame Prince." There it was. She always said something like that. How he was a better man than I was and how he could have treated her better and gave her more. It never usually bothered me, but today it hit hard. That was the knife that cut deep. I tried not to let her know it bothered me. "Yeah, well she didn't marry Flame Prince, now did she? No, she married me," I told her throwing her a glare. "She only married you because their love was dangerous. She didn't marry you by choice, she settled for you." That twisted the knife deeper. "Look...I know you hate me, I know that you hate that I married Fionna, and I know that you hate that she ended up with someone that didn't meet your expectations, but I love her. I love Fionna with all of my heart and I would do anything to see her happy. So you can hate me all you want, but you can at least pretend like you like me and stop acting like I was just some inconvenient monster who married your sister." Cake rolled her eyes as I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Gumball who had most likely been watching the entire time. "We should get going and get everything quickly." I nodded. "Yeah," I said walking towards the door. He got on the swan looking at me. "We'll be taking my swan halfway and have to go explore on our own. We need six items. First we'll need to visit the crazy witch who just so happens to live and rule in the deep dark spooky forest. Yay us," he sighed. I sauntered over to the Swan getting on with him. "Lee, you know Fionna chose you over Flame Prince, right?" "Yeah, I know. Cake just says that stuff." "She doesn't like you because you interfered with her plans," he smiled. "Plans?" "When Fionna got with Flame Prince she thought everything was perfect so she kind of had this whole picture in her mind. But when Fionna saw you for the first time in years her eyes lit up and it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. She loved you from the second she saw you. She'd always had a little crush on you from the moment she saw you. Cake didn't like that of course because it ruined her painted picture. She also thinks you are trouble. Don't let her get to you though. You were never an inconvenient monster who married her sister. You're probably the best thing to happen to her, well, you and Iris." "Thanks Gumball," I said. He always knew the right words to say. "What are best friends for," he asked. I smiled as we landed near the forest. We got off his swan and as soon as our feet hit the ground it flew off. I guess even he could feel it. The air around us felt cold and it was extremely foggy. If Gumball wandered off from me I knew I might not be able to find him in this strange air. I heard a few crows squawk around us and I could feel eyes on me at every angle. Everything around me gave me this godawful feeling, even the trees felt like they were somehow watching my every move. "Marshall?" "Yeah," I asked looking at the ominous forest around us. "Can you feel it," he asked. I turned to look at him. "Yeah, Gumball. I feel it." "She knows we're here," he said looking at me.


End file.
